cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither: The RPG
is a Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither RPG game with no set release date. It is, however, expected to be released in 2016 for Wii U. Story Steve was on a stroll, when suddenly, a black hole appears and vacuums up the entire planet. Steve lands in a dimension inside the black hole, known as Quasar. He soon finds out that the black hole is ripping planets off their orbits, sucking them up until it becomes supermassive, at which point it'll place itself in the universe's centre and vacuum everything. Steve must prevent this by reaching the hole's core and destroying it, turning it into a White hole that will eject everything it engulfed in the first place. However, it appears that all this was a mass hallucination, caused by gas leaks, set by Grezson. Steve leaves his house to find a note at his door. It says: "Hey you ! Yes, you, Steve ! I've captured Wither's adopted children (B.L.A.C.K) ! If you want them back alive, then send me 20.000 Diamonds, 60.000 Iron Ingots, 90.000 Gold Ingots, and a Command Block ! See you soon !" -Grezson Steve immediately shows the letter to TAWPA. Wither, Bones and Gray see no option but work together with Steve to stop Grezson. Steve and TAWPA run to Grezson's base with a load of TNT, but right when they get there, it appears it was a whole set up by Wither. Steve and Wither fight, but right when Wither gets the upper hand, Grezson betrays Wither and electrizes him with a tazer, before injecting him with something that turns him into a monstrous, slimy Wither referred to as "The Wither Phlegm". Grezson then vows to use the Phlegm to devastate Minecraftia. Steve has to stop Grezson before it's too late. Characters *Steve: The primary protagonist of the game. *Invader: A neutral character who is set to guard the core of the black hole. He has no idea what the black hole is up to, though. *Grezson Murky Dismalstein: The prime antagonist of the game, who asks ransom in exchange for Wither's children... *Ebderr: Grezson's right-hand enforcer and one of the secondary antagonists of the game. He's a malicious, tall Enderman. *More TBA Gameplay The game is played from a top-down view. Using the Control Stick, Steve can be moved around. Any party members that are currently with Steve follow him. At random, an enemy fight occurs (like Pokémon and FNaF World). Steve has a party of 3 characters (excluding himself): Gray, Bones and Mr. Explosive. Lightningbolt runs stores scattered around the world. Combat When an enemy fight occurs, the enemy(/ies) will always attack first. Each character has three attacks and a healing move (resulting in a total of 4 abilities a character, corresponding to the ABYX buttons). B is the healing move, and A, X and Y are offensive. Any triggers can be pressed to run or held down to block attacks. Unlike the later Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither: The Ultimate RPG, there's no EXP/XP/EP/whatever present, and thus no Level-Ups. Because of this, all stats remain largely the same. Steve has the highest DEF, Bones the highest POW, Gray the highest HP and Mr. Explosive the highest SPEED. If a character is defeated, they fall off screen in a similar fashion to Sonic in the Sega Genesis version of Sonic Spinball. More TBA Category:Games Category:RPG